Orgullo Naranja
by ASUKA02
Summary: Debido a un malentendido Sakura y Naruto están al borde del divorcio, buscan ayuda profesional, pero la terapeuta llena de dudas la cabeza del Hokage empeorando la situación, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... Por otro lado Mei Temuri es obligada a buscar un marido o de lo contrario perderá su titulo de Mizukage. ¿Quién será su afortunada victima?. *NaruSaku* !Cap. 5 actualizado!
1. La elección de Sakura

**Los personajes, lugares y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo escribo esto como medio de entretenimiento y esparcimiento, no permito que terceros publiquen este fic en ningún foro, Red social, block o página web, es mi deseo que solo este publicado aquí. **

* * *

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene spoiler del manga 629, 630 y 631.

* * *

_El momento que Sakura alguna vez temió ha llegado, debe elegir a quien ama realmente, ¿Sasuke o Naruto?_

_._

.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸ **Orgullo Naranja **¤°.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸

**by ASUKA02**

**Cap. 1: La elección de Sakura **

**.**

**.**

En el campo de batalla solo se escuchaba el griterío de la gente y las explosiones de toda clase de ninjas atacando a los zetsus blanco, la lucha era interminable y la alianza ninja había perdido una gran cantidad de shinobis, Obito Uchiha se había convertido en una especie de gigante deforme.

El chakra que Naruto les había dado a toda la alianza había desaparecido, la gente estaba aterrada y el rubio cansado físicamente, Bee le había ordenado que descansara un poco, pero él no podía permitirse el lujo de descansar, mas personas morirían si se quedaba a ver.

–¡Todos unamos nuestras fuerzas! –grito Hinata y un batallón de guerreros se pusieron delante del rubio para protegerlo.

Naruto estaba sorprendido de que toda esa gente quisiera protegerlo a toda costa, antes de convertirse en el héroe de Kohona, solo era un estorbo para ellos, ahora ponían sus vidas en riesgo para protegerlo, cuando debía ser al revés, no permitiría que mas nadie muriera, apretó los puños llenándose las manos de tierra. De pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su espalda, miro hacia atrás y la vio, era su amiga Sakura, hacia un tiempo que no la veía y lucia algo desaliñada pero igual de hermosa.

–Te curare. –le dijo Sakura usando su chakra.

–Yo estoy bien Sakura-chan.

Sabía que su amiga era fuerte pero no quería que estuviera cerca de él, porque estando cerca exponía su vida en riesgo, _"soy un blanco, no podría perdonarme si algo le pasara a Sakura-chan"._

–Solo déjame curarte. –respondió con voz afligida la pelirosada, no le gustaba ver a su amigo tan herido y a él no le gustaba verla tan preocupada.

Los ninjas atacaban sin parar al gigante con cabeza de flor y nueve colas, pero era inútil sin el chakra de Naruto no podían hacer nada, ni siquiera un rasguño, sin nada que lo debatiere Obito seguía transformándose.

–¡Yo me encargare de la recuperación de Naruto!, ¡ustedes hagan lo que esté en sus manos! –grito Haruno sanando a su amigo.

–¡Si vamos a morir entonces moriremos luchando con toda nuestras fuerzas!.

Mientras la batalla continuaba y Bee atacaba a lo que antes era Obito, Naruto creyó necesario darle unas palabras de aliento a su amiga.

–Ya verás que pronto acabaremos con esta guerra y podremos comer un poco de Ramen.

–Vaya Naruto, tu nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme, en plena guerra y tienes hambre. –sonrió levemente y Naruto que tenia miles de problemas en su cabeza, sintió que algo se removía en su pecho al ver su bonita sonrisa, él se había enamorado de ella la primera vez que la vio sonreír, hace tanto tiempo.

El rubio soltó una risita tonta y rascándose la nuca le pregunto. –¿Me darás una cita cuando acabe la guerra?.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera quejarse, de la nada apareció frente a ellos un hombre rubio, guapo, con una capa blanca. –¿llegue tarde? –pregunto el hombre.

Naruto sonrió, –¡No, justo a tiempo papá!.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida, –¿Quién es? –balbuceo.

–Soy Minato Namikase, listos para la explosión.

De pronto hubo un gran estallido y la onda expansiva los golpeo a todos, –he enviado el ataque de Kyubi al mar. –comento Minato.

Sakura noto sus ojos y dijo. –Sus ojos, eso es edo tensei, e..eres.

–No te preocupes, estoy de tu lado, –Le respondió antes de que ella pudiera continuar, Minato observo lo que hacía por su hijo y agrego, –gracias por ayudar a Naruto a recuperarse, ¿eres la novia de Naruto?.

Sakura abrió los ojos como plato de la impresión y Naruto respondió. –Uuuhmmm… ¿uhm?... ¡sí! –Contesto con firmeza y alegría, pero sin una cita previa no podía afirmar tal cosa, –bueno, más o menos.

Cuando la chica salió de su asombro le grito empujándolo hasta el suelo donde ya estaba sentado. –¡UGAH!, ¡cállate y guarda tus energías!

Minato sonrió observándolos, –oucchhh… ¡me estás haciendo daño en vez de curarme! –lloriqueo adolorido el Uzumaki.

–¡Tan solo aumentare la velocidad de curación!. –le explico Sakura aun alterada, en plena guerra no podía permitirse distraerse pensando en amor.

Minato rió un poco y luego sonrió ampliamente contemplándolos, le agrado mucho conocer a la novia de su hijo, _"esta chica me recuerda un poco a Kushina"_

–Cuida de mi hijo.

Cuatro simples palabras que implicaban, aceptación y confianza, sabía que si su esposa estuviera viva, también haría lo mismo, cuando desapareciera el edo tensei podría desaparecer tranquilo porque su hijo estaba en buenas manos.

Minato se alejo un poco para darles privacidad y los dos jóvenes permanecieron en el mismo lugar. –todo fue tan repentino, pero parece que ya lo sabías. –comento Sakura.

–Note su chakra cuando estaba en el modo Kyuubi, los otros también están viniendo.

Él que dice eso y de pronto hacen aparición los cuatro Hokage de Konoha, causando la sorpresa de todos, –Naruto lo hiciste bien, descansa un rato, tu amigo también está viniendo y está de nuestro lado. –le dijo su padre.

–Él –musito Naruto visualizando la imagen de Sasuke en su mente, Sakura no comprendió sobre cuál de tantos amigos se refería.

–¡HOKAGES VAMOS! –grito Hashirama.

Y una batalla impresionante comenzó, Naruto estaba súper orgulloso viendo a su padre luchar junto a los demás Hokages y Sakura seguía curándolo, ambos comentaban de vez en cuando sobre lo poderosos que eran cada uno. Grande fue la sorpresa para Sakura cuando de pronto Sasuke apareció ante ellos.

–Llegas muy tarde Sasuke. –le recrimino Naruto.

El Uchiha se volvió y al verlos juntos saludo a la joven –Sakura.

–SASUKE-KUN –grito Sakura sin comprender que hacia allí su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Los demás chicos se volvieron y al reconocer al Uchiha, Ino no dudo en correr hacia él olvidando que estaban en una guerra, –Son ruidosos con siempre comento seriamente el pelinegro.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí bastardo?! –grito Kiba furioso.

–¿Porque viniste aquí? –le pregunto Sakura desconfiada.

–Han pasado muchas cosas, pero he decidido proteger a la aldea y… me convertiré en el Hokage. –respondió tranquilamente el Uchiha.

Todos pusieron los ojos como platos incluida Sakura quien grito un –¿EEEEEEEHH?

Kiba hizo un alboroto completamente indignado por las palabras de Sasuke, las cuales viniendo de él solo parecían un mal chiste, Shikamaru le dijo que eso era imposible, pues nadie podía olvidar todo el daño que le causo a la aldea y a sus amigos.

Naruto permanecía serio recordando las palabras de Itachi, _"no es, él que se convierta en Hokage quien va a ser reconocido por todo el mundo", "sino el que sea reconocido por todo el mundo se convertirá en Hokage"._

Mientras él recordaba esas palabras Sasuke seguía hablando.

–Sí, sé que no pueden olvidar lo que hice, pero no me importa lo que piensen de mí. Los Kages crearon esta situación y me convertiré en Hokage y cambiare la aldea. –agrego seriamente Sasuke.

Naruto se puso de pie, –déjamelo a mí, ¡yo seré quien me convertiré en Hokage!. –le respondio con determinación en su voz.

Hashirama los regaño a todo y los envió a batallar, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke quedaron solos, –Gracias por curarme Sakura-chan ahora debes descansar. –Le agradeció amablemente el rubio, –Vamos Sasuke.

Sus palabras solo indignaron a la joven, –¿Piensas que soy una mujer débil que no puede competir con ustedes?, Tsunade-sama también entrena a sus discípulos también como los otros sannin.

–Sakura-chan. –musito Naruto, en ningún momento pensó que ella se lo tomara a mal.

–Ya casi esta… he almacenado el chakra necesario, pronto seré capaz de usar mi poder real, también soy un miembro del equipo 7, y una discípulo de un sannin.

Naruto la miro sorprendido y luego sonrió con orgullo, Sasuke por su parte estaba impresionado por la actitud de su antigua compañera de equipo, ya no parecía un estorbo, una idea cruzó su mente, tenía que marcar su terreno ahora antes de que Naruto se le adelantara, aunque eso no le importaba en absoluto, porque dudaba de que Sakura hubiese dejado de quererlo.

–Sakura –dijo Sasuke con su voz seria, ella lo miro, –cuando acabe esta guerra necesitare una mujer para reconstruir mi clan, trata de no morir.

Naruto y Sakura pusieron los ojos como platos, ninguno imagino algo tan inesperado, la chica se ruborizo un poco y Naruto se sintió fatal, ella al fin obtendría su mayor deseo.

Naruto quiso gritar e interrumpirlos, pero permaneció en silencio, después de todo a él lo que más le importaba era que Sakura fuera feliz, aunque dudaba de que Sasuke pudiera hacerla feliz.

Sakura sonrió levemente y respondió.

–Pase mucho tiempo esperando por algo así, incluso te perdone todas las veces que intentaste matarme, –hizo una pausa y luego continuó, –gracias por tomarme en cuenta, pero ya no estoy interesada en ser el recipiente de tus hijos, Sasuke ni siquiera hablaste de amor.

Naruto estaba impresionado no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sakura-chan estaba rechazando a Sasuke, Sasuke estaba todavía más asombrado que el rubio, aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión.

–¿Amor?, ¿eso es lo que quieres?. –pregunto el pelinegro confundido, él no perdía tiempo en esas tonterías, solo buscaba una mujer para reconstruir su clan.

Ella negó con la cabeza, –No de ti.

Se hizo un silencio entre los tres, Naruto los observaba en silencio, Sasuke vio a su amigo y luego a la chica, y comprendió que el vinculo entre Uzumaki y Haruno era distinto al que tenían con él, Uchiha soltó aquella pregunta que Sakura no esperaba.

–¿Amas a Naruto?.

–Sí. –respondió con firmeza, ya no sentía vergüenza de sentirse atraída por el cabeza hueca de Naruto, ella miro de reojo al rubio y este parecía haberse quedado congelado.

–¿Mas de lo que llegaste a sentir por mi?. –quiso indagar Sasuke, no era que estuviera celoso, solo que no le gustaba que Naruto le ganara en algo.

Sakura clavo sus ojos verdes en los negros y contesto –lo siento Sasuke, pero Naruto te ha superado nuevamente.

–Sera en la única cosa que me gane. –respondió fríamente.

El Uchiha se alejo y cuando Sakura miro a Naruto él tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas, camino hacia el rubio que tenia la ropa desgarrada e intento actuar como si nada, como si no acabara de admitir que lo ama, pero se sentía nerviosa, Naruto estaba en todo su derecho de rechazarla, camino hacia el Uzumaki.

–¿Y ahora porque lloras baka? –le pregunto confundida, Naruto lloraba ocultando su rostro con un brazo, Sakura se conmovió mucho.

–Tu... Sakura-chan... tu. –Balbuceo, –tu.

Aparto el brazo del joven para ver sus ojos azules –Si, te elegí a ti, –le limpio el rostro al chico con sus pulgares y agrego –al final yo ya pensaba aceptar tu cita cuando acabe toda esta guerra.

Naruto tomo las manos de la chica, –Sakura-chan, gracias por elegirme, te juro que no te arrepentirás.

–Ya, Naruto no sigas llorando, que la gente nos está mirando. –comento avergonzada.

A él no le importaba eso, quería que la guerra acabara ya para poder disfrutar de la compañía de su querida Sakura-chan, la envolvió con sus brazos, ella devolvió el gesto, se sentía protegida entre sus brazos. Durante mucho tiempo temió tener que elegir entre sus dos amigos, se amargo con la angustia de ese momento, sobre que haría si tuviera que salvar a solo uno, pero la propuesta de Sasuke despejo todas sus dudas.

No quería oscuridad, quería seguir siendo ella misma, vivir en la luz, con la alegría, con la esperanza de mañana feliz, pero sobre todo, quería ver el color naranja todos los días, quería a Naruto Uzumaki.

–Hey ustedes, –los dos se separaron y se ruborizaron al ver a Chouji, –lamento interrumpirlos, pero Shikamaru tiene un plan y te necesitamos Naruto.

–Entonces vamos, –contesto Naruto, Chouji se adelanto y el rubio le ofreció una mano a la chica, –tenemos un futuro por que luchar, yo quiero mi cita.

Ella acepto la mano del rubio con la seguridad de que con Naruto a su lado todo iba a ir bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Hola chicos aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, el cuál aun no me decido si se volverla un longfic o solo escribiré 20 capítulos, eso dependerá del apoyo que tenga la historia, obviamente es un NaruSaku al 100%, pero iré agregando mas parejas en el camino, que aunque solo serán relleno, también tienen su corazoncito, ¿qué les ha parecido el primer capítulo?


	2. ¡Cero Ramen!

"**Orgullo Naranja" **

**by ASUKA02**

**Cap. 2: ¡Cero Ramen!**

**.**

**.**

—¡Eww, me duele Sakura-chan, me duele! —se quejaba sobándose su panza hinchada.

Estaba tumbado en posición fetal sobre la cama, bien estaba dicho que los hombres exageraban cualquier dolor y Naruto no escapaba de esa lista, Sakura entorno los ojos, su novio podría ser el shinobi mas fuerte y talentoso, pero seguía siendo un baka.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre comer algo sin mirar la fecha de caducidad.

—¡Pero es que yo no sabía que estaban vencidos!.—se defendió con su voz chillona.

Acabando de terminar la frase soltó un gemido de dolor y Sakura bufo.

—Iré a comprar unas hierbas para prepararte una medicina.

El rubio se apresuro a sacar dinero de su monedero con forma de sapito, —Tráeme algo de comer para cuando me curre, ¿Si?. —puso su mejor cara de cachorrito.

—¡Naruto!, eres imposible, ¿cómo puedes pensar en comer? —lo reprendió pero aunque quería sonar severa, no lo logro, —está bien, pero antes tendrás que beberte la medicina.

Sakura salió de la habitación y luego a la calle, camino por la aldea en dirección al mercado, por el camino saludo a varias personas, estaba bien demostrado que el equipo siete es el más poderoso de todos los novatos, que incluso superaron a sus maestros y a los propios ANBU, la gente los admiraba a los tres, pero solo le guardaban cariño a Haruno y Naruto, Sasuke seguía siendo frio y distante, los niños le tenía miedo, los adulto lo evitaban.

Había pasado un año desde que Obito Uchiha muriera después de que le fueran extraídos los bijuus, murió tranquilo, depositando todas sus esperanzas y su fe en Naruto, en que el rubio traería la paz al mundo Shinobi.

Los Hokages revividos por medio del edo tensei fueron sellados gracias a Sai y el equipo de sellados, Madara Uchiha fue derrotado por Naruto y Sasuke e igualmente fue sellado, Kabuto tuvo una muerte absurda, seguía paralizado en aquella cueva cuando hubo un temblor y la caverna se desplomo sobre él, murió desangrando, ni siquiera los buitres pudieron comer de su cuerpo.

_._

_._

Naruto ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando Haruno entro con una taza de algo humeante.

—¿Como sigues? —le pregunto ofreciéndole la taza.

El rubio se sentó en medio de la cama —wee, Sakura-chan, te necesito aquí para curarme más deprisa. —dijo con voz lastimera.

Sakura sabía que exageraba, pero le parecía tierno que él se aprovechara del momento para querer pasar tiempo juntos.

—Con esto te sentirás mejor, le e agregado algunas vitaminas.

Naruto sonrió rascándose la nuca, ya sabía lo que le esperaba acepto la taza, probo el liquido y sonrió, —gracias Sakura-chan.

Ella sonrió, —voy a servirte tu comida, apúrate con eso y tómatelo todo.

—¡Hasta la última gota! —reafirmo él.

La joven salió de la habitación y Naruto se apuro a echarlo entero en el florero de la mesa, sabia, como sabían todas las medicinas, ¡asqueroso!, confiaba en que Kurama no lo dejaría morir, se limpio la lengua con la sabana, eso hacia cuando ella entro y casi le da un infarto.

—Me quede la lengua. —invento, ella ni siquiera sospecho nada.

—¿Seguro que quieres comer? —le pregunto tenia la bandeja con un plato de sopa de pollo.

—Muero de hambre Sakura-chan.

Sakura suspiro y se sentó a su lado, cogió la cucharilla removió la sopa corto un pedazo de verdura y dijo. —abre la boca.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron como dos luceros, solo por ese momento sería capaz de volver a soporta su infancia llena de soledad, si Sakura-chan iba a alimentarlo como si fuera lo más importante para ella. El primer bocado le supo a gloria y los siguientes también.

—Sabes Naruto, la gente es bien ingrata, tú salvaste al mundo, nos salvaste a todos, y sigues viviendo aquí, en un reducido apartamento, cuando deberían haberte regalado una casa.

—A mi no me importa vivir aquí o en la calle, me basta con tener el reconociendo de la gente, con que Sasuke abandonara sus deseos de venganza, y con que tu estés a mi lado.

—Te falto nombrar lo de ser Hokage.

—Jejeje… eso también claro.

Cuando la guerra termino fueron muchos los honores que se rindieron a los shinobis caídos en la guerra, también los títulos que se les entregaron a los héroes que lucharon y sobrevivieron, Naruto recibió una propuesta del mismísimo Raikage para trabajar como su mano derecha en Kumogakure, oferta que rechazo sin dudar, no podía imaginarse viviendo en otra aldea y menos lejos de Sakura-chan, justo cuando el viento al fin soplaba a su favor.

La abuela Tsunade le había informado que le daría dos años, antes de entregarle el cargo de Hokage, dos años para que estudiara y se preparara, Naruto acepto con la única ilusión de tener más tiempo para disfrutar la vida con Sakura-chan, aun no había abierto un libro y le quedaba solo un año.

—Sakura-chan, tengo envidia de nuestros hijos que aun no han nacido, vas a ser la mejor madre del mundo.

Haruno se ruborizo y nerviosa le dio un coscorrón, —no digas tonterías… la idea de reproducir otros Narutos es para volverse loca, apenas te soporto a ti.

Naruto rió entre dientes, —ojala yo fuera tenido alguien que me cuidara como tú.

—Vaya es halagador saber que mi novio me está viendo como una madre, ¡¿acaso escuchas lo que dices?!. ¡Abre la boca!.

El impulso que puso ella hizo que la cucharilla sonara con los dientes, parecía molesta, Sakura sabía que era poco femenina, pero que la comparara con una madre era peor, el rubio se apresuro a tragar los alimentos antes de decir.

—Si te viera como una madre para mí, no tuviera tantas ganas de verte desnuda. —Sakura soltó el cubierto y él se apresuro a continuar, —¡era broma!, ¡era broma!

—Una broma de mal gusto.

Terminada la sopa, Haruno puso la bandeja en la mesita y se acomodo en la cama para hacerle compañía unos minutos al chico, —Sakura-chan, ¿te quedaras todo el día cuidándome?.

—No puedo, tengo que ir al hospital.

Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, como iba a querer curarse si estando enfermo la tenía pegada a él, solo un estúpido quería curarse, comenzó a jugar con el cabello de la chica, acariciándolo, ella cerró los ojos.

—Sakura-chan espero que no hagas esto con todos tus pacientes.

Sakura levanto la cabeza, —pues debería, tu pareces bien sano.

Naruto hizo un fingido gesto de dolor, la panza que tenía hace una hora, ya no la tenía, así como los golpes siempre desaparecen mágicamente.

—Pero aun me duele la barriga.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, levanto la franela del joven con una mano y toco la piel del chico, él se ruborizo, un destello de luz verde salió de la mano de la chica, —en teoría solo estas indigestado, ¿fuiste al baño cuando salí a la calle?

Naruto se ruborizo avergonzado —¡Sakura-chaan!.

Sakura se rió entre dientes, —tienes que ir al baño, no tienes que contenerte solo porque yo este aquí. —insistió solo para fastidiarlo.

—Ya fui varias veces. —murmuro aun con la cara enrojecida, no le parecía nada romántico hablar de sus heces.

Sakura dejo la mano allí en el abdomen del rubio y él cubrió esa mano con la suya, ella sonrió con malicia —¿de qué color eran?

—¡Sakura-chan no sigas con eso! —chillo y ella soltó una carcajada, luego se puso seria.

—Me preocupo por tu salud, ¿olvidas que soy médico?. —Naruto se cruzo de brazos, —está bien, hablemos de otra cosa.

Hizo una pausa antes de preguntar algo que desde hace tiempo la tenia intrigada, —Naruto, nunca me contaste quien te crio cuando eras un bebé.

Uzumaki levanto ambas cejas y soltó un silbido, —sabrá kami-sama, no lo recuerdo Sakura-chan, —se rasco la nuca, ella hizo un gesto de decepción. —recuerdo que cuando tenía cinco años el tercero me trajo a vivir a este departamento, bueno el que estaba antes de este.

Había sido reconstruido al igual que toda Konoha.

—¿Pero antes de eso donde vivías? —insistió.

—¿Donde mas Sakura-chan?, en un orfanato, pero ya no recuerdo mucho, —mintió descaradamente, recordaba cada insulto, cada desprecio, cada golpe, no quería que Sakura se sintiera triste por él, rápidamente cambio el tema, —si me dieras muchos besos me curaría más rápido.

Hizo una tropita y ella se le quedo mirando, le rompía el corazón imaginarse a Naruto de cinco años viviendo solo en ese departamento, cuando ella había tenido una infancia feliz, _"Naruto juro que nunca mas estarás solo, no mientras yo viva"._

Al fin Naruto sintió los labios de su novia, cubriendo los suyos, le encantaba cuando Sakura le mordía los labios, porque después de eso lo dejaba entrar en su boca y se quedaban un rato así, luego cuando se separaban le ella le apretaba la nariz, no sabía porque hacia eso pero también le gustaba.

—Ya tengo que irme, no vayas a comer más hasta la noche, —le recomendó saliendo de la cama, —por cierto deberías dejar de comer ramen por un tiempo, no es bueno para tu salud.

—¡Pero Sakura-chan!, si dejo de comer ramen me debilitaré, perderé mis poderes y moriré. —explico seriamente.

Ella resoplo, —hablas como un adicto, hay muchísimas comidas mejores que el ramen.

—Seguro que sí, pero yo crecí alimentándome con puro ramen, no sería lo que soy ahora si no fuera por el ramen.

Haruno bufo, —yo no creo que el ramen tenga algo que ver, pero si tu lo dices tú sabrás, al menos promete que no comerás ramen en toda una semana.

Naruto lo pensó, era una petición muy difícil, se había imaginado un montón de veces como seria su vida sin Sakura, pero sin el ramen, eso era inimaginable, no le gustaba nada lo que iba a decir.

—Esta bien Sakura-chan lo hare por ti, no comeré ramen en una semana.

Como buena medico ninja Haruno sonrió satisfecha, —pasare mas tarde a ver qué tal sigues.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se marcho, Naruto se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

**.**

**.**

En la tarde Naruto salió a dar un paseo, ya se había currado completamente de su indigestión, al parecer el único trago que le dio al remedio que Sakura había preparado para él funciono, caminaba tranquilo cuando de pronto Kiba y Akamaru se atravesaron en su camino, el castaño tenia los cabellos mas revueltos que nunca, como si se los hubiese estado estirando.

—¿Naruto podemos hablar?. —más que una pregunta parecía una exigencia, por el tono de voz que había aplicado, llevaba más de una hora asechando la casa del rubio.

El rubio acepto y ambos se fueron al Ichiraku-ramen, donde la tentación de Naruto era demasiado fuerte, se humedeció los labios viendo a un hombre degustando un plato de ramen, el estomago le gruño y no era Kurama.

El dueño del restaurante le ofreció un plato gratis y con todo el dolor del alma tuvo que rechazarlo. El señor Teuchi se sintió ofendido y el rubio tuvo que explicarle que se había indigestado con leche, no dijo ramen porque eso si que ofendería mas al viejo. Kiba pidió dos cervezas y el dueño del local se rió puesto que seguían siendo menores de edad, le sirvió un jugo a cada uno.

—¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? —le pregunto Naruto con curiosidad. —te ves mal, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

Kiba se desinflo ante su mirada, —tienes que hablar con Hinata, hasta que no lo escuche de tu propia boca no dejara de esperarte.

—¿De esperarme? —repitió confundido.

Kiba frunció el ceño, le molestaba la actitud tan despreocupada del joven héroe.

—Sí, no finjas que no sabes que Hinata está enamorada de ti, que siempre lo ha estado. —agrego con algo de rencor en su voz.

Naruto se puso serio, —No sabía que ella tuviera esos sentimientos hacia mí, yo estoy con Sakura-chan desde casi un año.

A Kiba se le pusieron las orejas rojas de la rabia, pero se contuvo, —ella se te declaró, aquella vez cuando la batalla de Pain, me lo dijo, por eso lo sé, estoy cansado de ser su pañito de lágrimas.

Naruto había olvidado completamente ese momento de la declaración de Hinata, en toda su vida eran poquísimas las veces que había hablado con ella, y después de la guerra él había asistido junto con Sakura al funeral de Neji, se habían acercado a la joven Hyuga para darle sus condolencia y del resto nada.

Inuzuka apretó los puños —No te hagas el imbécil, hiciste que Hinata se enamorara de ti y que se te declarara, no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres, no lo permitiré.

—¿Eh?. —balbuceó.

El rubio estaba sorprendido por toda esa conversación, pero no iba a permitir que lo acusara de algo que no tenía ninguna culpa, frunció el ceño.

—Yo jamás le he dado motivos a Hinata para que se interese en mí, toda chica aquí en Konoha sabe que Sakura-chan es mi novia, y que antes de eso ella es la única a la que siempre le he pedido citas.

—Tú sabrás, quiero que hables con Hinata y le dejes bien claro que nunca tendrá esperanzas contigo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Este fue un capitulo de transición aun faltan dos mas así, sorry pero toca arreglar un poco las cosas antes de que comience lo bueno. Quería actualizar este capítulo antes, pero resulta que tenía escrito el cap. 1, 3 y 4, pero no el 2, puede parecer raro, pero yo escribo los capítulos salteados, son mis trucos anti-bloqueos, hasta ahora me ha funcionado. XD

Chicos gracias por sus comentarios los leo todos, creo que no le respondí a nadie, ¿o si lo hice?, tengo una laguna mental. XD

¿Será que Naruto al fin se dignara a darle una respuesta a Hinata?, ¿o se molestara y deja a Kiba hablando solo?, ¿lograra el rubio resistir la tentación de comer ramen?.


	3. La Terapeuta

Parte II del fanfic

* * *

"**Orgullo Naranja" **

**by ASUKA02**

**Cap. 3: La terapeuta **

**.**

**.**

Tres años después…

Naruto dejo un clon en su oficina y se apresuro a dirigirse a la dirección que Sakura le había anotado en un papel, cuando llego al lugar que era una casa en la misma aldea, ella ya estaba allí, el Hokage arrugo la frente al verla con el ceño fruncido. Últimamente las cosas con Sakura no estaban marchando bien.

—Llegas tarde, la psicoterapeuta lleva veinte minutos esperando. —le recrimino.

—Ya te había dicho que no tengo tiempo para estas cosas Sakura-chan. —le respondió con algo de indiferencia.

Haruno se sintió indignada, —¿y crees que yo lo tengo?

Naruto se encogió de hombros, —tal parece que sí, fue tu idea la de venir aquí. —estiro los brazos y se sentó en el otro extremo del banco donde ella estaba sentada.

Frente a ellos se veía la calle y a varios niños jugando a la pelota, Sakura lo miro de reojo, era ridículo que una pareja de recién casados tuviera que solicitar los servicios de una psicóloga. Mas cuando los dos estaban muertos de amor por el otro.

—¿Donde pasaste la noche?. —le interrogo ella, sabia de buena fuente que Naruto estaba quedándose en casa de Shikamaru, pero que la noche anterior no había dormido allí.

La puerta que daba a la calle se abrió y una bella mujer de cabello corto y rubio asomo la cabeza, —Oh, ya están los dos, denme un minuto y ya los atiendo.

Cerró la puerta y Sakura miro a Naruto. —¿Donde pasaste la noche?. —repitió algo enojada.

No soportaba la situación en la que se encontraban, lo extrañaba mucho, no era justo tener que llevar la culpa de algo que no había hecho.

Naruto se cruzo se brazos —En la oficina, pero descuida hoy dormiré en casa de Chouji.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y pidió paciencia a Kami-sama porque la terquedad de su marido la ponía de muy mal humor. —no tienes que involucrar a todo el mundo en esta pelea absurda, si lo que no quieres es compartir la cama conmigo, puedes muy bien dormir en el sofá o en la otra habitación.

—Hup… lo pensare.

—Eres un idiota. —murmuro entre dientes.

—Al menos yo no te oculto nada.

La puerta se abrió antes de que Sakura pudiera defenderse —Ya pueden pasar, —la mujer se hizo a un lado para que entraran, —tomen asiento por favor.

Ambos esposos se sentaron frente al escritorio y recorrieron el lugar con la vista, era espacioso y las paredes al igual que toda la construcción era de madera pulida, había cuadros de pinturas con paisajes, un florero en la mesa con girasoles y otras flores que Naruto no supo identificar, fijo su atención en la terapeuta y ella le sonrió.

—Hokage-sama es un placer tenerlo por acá.

Naruto le respondió con sinceridad, —para mí no, preferiría nunca tener que haberla conocido.

—¡Naruto! —lo reprendió Sakura, —discúlpelo, es que se pone bruto cuando tiene hambre.

La mujer sonrió y anoto algo en su carpeta, —yo soy Kikyo Abujami, soy experta en arreglar matrimonios fallidos, descuide, entiendo a lo que se refiere, nadie quiere tener problemas matrimoniales, recuerdo que cuando usted recibió el título de Hokage ya estaba casado, lo recuerdo porque mi hermana se deprimió mucho, esta locamente enamorada de usted.

El rubio se sintió incomodo y Sakura enojada, no le gustaba saber que otras chicas soñaban con tener a su esposo en la cama, probablemente atado, seguramente desnudo, hace tres años atrás había sido muy compresiva con lo de Hinata Hyuga, pero ahora no estaba de humor para soportarle enamoradas.

Para Sakura había sido una sorpresa enterase de que la tímida Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto, Haruno al igual que el rubio nunca le habían prestado mucha atención a Hyuga, ninguno era cercano a la hija de Hiashi.

—Yo solo tengo ojos para mi esposa, lamentablemente ella no…

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto, —¡No te atrevas a calumniarme Naruto!.

—¡Alto!, —grito la mujer sorprendiéndolos, pues su alarido no combinada con su cara de ángel, —lo siento, olvido usar la campanita, —agrego sacando el objeto de la gaveta y haciéndolo sonar como si estuvieran en un rin de boxeo, —si han venido aquí es para resolver sus problemas, no se alteren por favor.

Haruno hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse y se sentó nuevamente, —discúlpeme, pero es que Naruto me tiene harta con el mismo tema, parece que se le olvido todas las veces que le he demostrado mi amor.

—Pues tendrías que recordarmelo contándome que fue lo que hicieron. —intervino el rubio, la pelirosada lo ignoro completamente.

Kikyo tomo nota sobre ese detalle.

—¿Hicieron?, ¿a que ese refieren su esposo?.

—Es es el problema, yo estoy fuera de todo el asunto. —remarco con vehemencia la pelirosada.

El propio Naruto podía notar la desesperación en la voz de su esposa, cuando la veía así le daban ganas de abrazarla y olvidarse de todo, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas no podría perdonarla. La psicoterapeuta los observo a ambos, parecía que un muro invisible los separara.

—No puedo ayudarlos si no me explican que es lo que exactamente pasa.

Y eso era exactamente lo que Naruto mas deseaba, Sakura le lanzo una mirada de auxilio a la otra mujer, como queriendo decirle que no podía hablar delante del rubio y ella se compadeció.

—Claro, antes de llegar a ese punto debemos analizar otros aspectos sobre sus vidas, usted señor Hokage, dígame, ¿a qué edad se casaron?, porque según los datos que me paso su esposa tienen actualmente veinte años.

Uzumaki se rasco la nuca, —nos casamos un mes antes de mi nombramiento, hace diez meses. —respondió con una sonrisa melancólica. —eran buenos tiempos cuando Sakura-chan me amaba. —agrego para fastidiar a su esposa.

La mujer anoto la edad en su libreta y Sakura gruño —¿lo ve?, ¡¿lo ve?!, se hace la víctima, cuando soy yo quien debería estar enojada con él.

—Tome asiento señora Uzumaki, ¿porque su esposa dice que es ella quien debería estar enojada?

—Me acusa de que no confió en ella, yo confió en ti Sakura-chan, solo que no soy estúpido. —le aclaro con voz firme.

Sakura no dijo absolutamente nada, el secreto que ocultaba no le pertenecía, Sasuke tampoco la perdonaría si le contaba la verdad al rubio, de hecho la había amenazado con matarla si abría la boca.

La terapeuta anoto varias cosas en su libreta y dijo —Háblenme sobre su relación, ¿fue amor a primera vista o algo evolutivo?

—Primero fuimos amigos, Naruto según él me amo desde siempre.

—¡Eh!, ¿Porque dices según?, yo no hago nada a medias, la ame desde el inicio y punto, ¿podemos irnos?, tengo que regresar a firmar papeles.

Sakura bufo, a ella tampoco le agradaba tener que contarle sus problemas personales a una desconocida, pero por mantener su matrimonio estaba decidida a pasar por la tediosa terapia.

—Claro Hokage-sama puedes marcharse si no le importa recuperar su matrimonió.

Naruto maldijo mentalmente y se quedo sentado, —como veo que están dispuestos a cooperar, hablemos sobre su relación, por las palabras de su esposo supongo que usted no lo quiso desde el inicio.

—Yo me enamore de Naruto poco a poco, bueno eso lo sabe todo el mundo acá en la aldea.

—Algo he sabido, —reconoció la mujer, —estoy enterada sobre la promesa de traer a su compañero Sasuke Uchiha al equipo siete.

La sola mención del Uchiha hizo que Naruto se sintiera enfadado, a Sakura le sorprendió mucho que la mujer supiera de la promesa que le hizo el rubio. La psicóloga le pidió que le hablara más sobre el asunto, y eso hizo. Naruto permanecía enfurruñado oyéndola hablar sobre Sasuke, luego comenzó a hablar sobre su noviazgo con su ahora esposo, sobre lo caballero que siempre fue.

—Entonces podríamos decir que Sasuke Uchiha es el chico malo y cool, el deseo infantil no realizado, usted el ángel salvador que la amo incondicionalmente.

A Naruto no le gusto eso de "ángel" y menos que Sasuke fuera el deseo no realizado de su esposa, —no siempre fui un caballero. —aclaro. —una vez me quise pasar de listo.

Sakura y él hicieron memoria.

_Flash back_

—Naruto… ¡Naruto levántate flojo! —Sakura hamaqueaba al rubio intentando despertarlo, el chico estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama.

—Humm. —murmuro abriendo perezosamente los ojos, Sakura se encontraba de pie junto a su cama con ambas manos en la cintura y con cara de mal humor, y tenía muy buenos motivo, estaba celosa por la cita que tendría Naruto.

No vivían juntos, pero Naruto si le había dado una copia de sus llaves con la esperanza de que Sakura alguna vez se animara a venir y violarlo o algo, pero nunca pasaban de cuatro besos apasionados, Sakura siempre lo frenaba, es que su relación se basaba mas en sentimientos que en otras cosas, Naruto quería hacer esas "otras cosas", aunque aceptaba que aun les faltaba mucho para lograr algo así en su relación.

Fastidiada de ser ignorada entro a la cama, justo como Naruto esperaba, —vamos levántate, ¿acaso piensas dejar a Hinata esperando?.

Naruto sonrió y con un rápido movimiento la atrajo hacia él, dejándola bajo su cuerpo. —Nadie se ha muerto por esperar.

A Haruno le gusto eso de hacer esperar a la otra y acepto gustosa el beso del rubio, esa mañana Sakura se mostraba particularmente apasionada, debe ser por aquello de los celos, se comían a besos cuando Naruto deslizo una mano bajo su blusa, toco su suave piel y esparció besos por el cuello de la chica, pero no le era suficiente quería mas, volvió a besarla en la boca mientras iba bajando el zipper del chaleco del su novia.

—Naruto —murmuro sofocada, no quería que Naruto viera el sostén de ardillitas que estaba usando, de hecho su novio jamás la había visto en ropa interior, —Naruto para.

Ella tampoco quería parar pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Naruto sonrió al ver las figuritas, le pareció de lo mas adorable, beso su garganta con ardor sentía que se estaba quemando, Sakura suspiro y volvió a insistir sin muchos ánimos, —detente o tendré que golpearte.

El Uzumaki no escuchaba solo sentía, apenas hundió su lengua entre ambos senos Sakura se desquicio, lo aparto alterada y ruborizada. —¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!, te dije que eso no va a pasar hasta que estemos casados.

Pero Naruto no se acobardaba con nada, —¡Entonces casémonos ahora mismo Sakura-chan!.

Haruno soltó una carcajada, —Te recuerdo, querido, todavía tenemos diecisiete años.

—Pero con una autorización de tus padres podríamos casarnos. —soluciono hábilmente.

—¿Y quién se la va a pedir?, ¿tu?, —lo acuso, Sakura seguía acalorada así que no podía pensar claramente, —¿qué vas a decirles?, disculpe señor Haruno, pero no aguanto las ganas de acostarme con su hija, ¿nos puede firmar un papelito para casarnos?, —lo remedo y a Naruto le dieron muchas ganas de reírse, —mi madre te arrancaría la cabeza antes de terminar de hablar.

—Me subestimas Sakura-chan, yo sé perfectamente que decir.

En realidad no tenía ni pito de idea pero algo se le ocurriría, Sakura bufo y lo miro con algo de miedo, —a demás yo no quiero acostarme contigo, —agrego, ella arrugo la frente ofendida y Naruto se enredo todo, —¡es decir si quiero!, ¡si quiero!, pero todo no es carnal como lo estas imaginando, no soy como era el sabio pervertido.

—Igual tu y yo somos pobres, —lo interrumpió, —¿Cómo vamos a mantenernos?, si las pocas misiones que salen son mal pagadas, no me están pagando nada en el hospital.

Tsunade quien seguía siendo la actual Hokage, había reducido temporalmente los pagos de las misiones a causa de que la guerra había sido un golpe duro para la economía de la aldea.

—Entonces pondré un puesto de ramen que se llamara: Ramen-Sakura-chan. —bromeo el rubio, la chica salió de la cama y lo jalo de la oreja sacándolo también.

—¡Ay, ay… mi pobre oreja!. —le quejo frotándose la oreja adolorida.

—¿Ves?, hasta tus orejas son pobres, vístete y ve a hablar con Hinata.

—Er... Sakura-chan no puedo hacer algo así, yo no sé hablar con delicadeza, acompáñame, ¿sí?. —le pidió juntando ambas manos.

—¿Que te acompañe?, eso solo me incomodaría más que el hecho de que mi novio tenga una cita con otra chica.

—¿Cita?, no es una cita, solo un molesto quebradero de cabeza en el que me ha metido Kiba.

—Como sea no pienso ir, tu resuelve y cuidado con lo que prometes.

—Sakura-chan solo será un momento, acompáñame.

_Fin flash back_

—Entonces su esposo alguna vez fue poco caballero, ¿Qué hizo exactamente?.

—Una vez me robo una prenda intima. —confeso Sakura, Naruto se ruborizo.

—Solo la tome prestada y fue porque quería regalarte una y no sabía tu talla, —se defendió con una sonrisa zorruna, nunca le devolvió la prenda.

—¡Aja!, hasta que al fin lo admites descarado, ¿qué hiciste con esa prenda?.

—Señora Uzumaki, creo que las dos ya lo sabemos hizo.

—Cochino. —murmuro dándole un golpecito suave en el estomago al joven, Naruto se rió.

—Ahora que las cosas parecen más calmadas entre ustedes, podría alguno de los dos explicarme, ¿cuál es la mentira que los tiene al borde del divorcio?.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Supongo que deben estar sorprendidos por el giro de la historia, pero verán, desde el principio e planeado escribir este fic en dos tiempos, presente y pasado, (así es más interesante). Se que está mal poner títulos en medio de los capítulos, pero si pongo textos tan largos en cursiva cansa la vista, así que como es mi fic y no me van a pagar por escribir, pondré flash back y se resuelve el problema.

Gracias a GIZETLEO, Kumikoson4, AnaKarenDDLH, ahsayuni15f, sakuraforever24 y kidloco, por sus review, intentare actualizar la próxima semana.

Comentarios, opiniones, críticas constructivas y dudas en los reviews


	4. Una visita inesperada

**N/A:** Aquí un capitulo nuevo, aprovecho para desearles felices fiestas, y que la pacen súper bien, comiendo todas esas delicias navideñas, XD

* * *

"**Orgullo Naranja"**

** By ASUKA02**

**Cap. 4: Una visita inesperada**

**.**

**.**

—Ahora que las cosas parecen más calmadas entre ustedes, podría alguno de los dos explicarme, ¿cuál es la mentira que los tiene al borde del divorcio?. —les pregunto la terapeuta.

Naruto se cruzo de brazos visiblemente fastidiado, él no le contaba sus problemas personales a nadie, no lo hacía antes, tampoco lo haría ahora que era el Hokage.

—No hay ninguna mentira. —aclaro Sakura.

Naruto bufo, —omitir la verdad también es mentir Sakura-chan.

Haruno suspiro con aire cansino, —Lo que te dije el otro día, en parte fue lo que sucedió, no mentí solo omito lo que no pudo decir —aclaro a punto de perder la paciencia, el rubio se puso de pie para marcharse, —Naruto ya deja de ser tan infantil, use guantes por kami-sama.

—¿Que es lo que omites? —le pregunto frunciendo el ceño, era la primera vez que ella reconocía que no le estaba contando todo.

Sakura guardo silencio un momento, no podía soltar tamaña historia delante de la terapeuta, además el Uchiha hasta amenazo con matarla, —no puedo faltar a mi juramento como médico, Sasuke me pidió discreción y eso debo hacer.

Uzumaki abrió la boca para decir algo pero la terapeuta se le adelanto, —Señora Uzumaki entiendo su punto, pero si no habla no puedo ayudarlos.

A pesar de estar enojado con Sakura, Naruto no quiso presionarla más, ellos jamás había hablado de divorcio, su enojo radicaba en que Sasuke negaba lo que su esposa le conto, y aunque sabía que Sakura no le era infiel notaba que en algo raro andaban esos dos.

"_¿Acaso es mucho pedir que confíen en mi?". _

El rubio estaba decidido a continuar con la huelga hasta que su esposa hablara.—Tengo que regresar a la oficina.

El Hokage salió sin esperarla, regreso a la oficina para seguir revisando los informes de la misiones de los Genin, prefería mil veces firmar papeles que hablar sobre sus problemas maritales.

Llevaba siete días fuera de la casa, extrañaba dormir en su cómoda cama, ya tenía el pelo grasiento porque no se lo lavaba desde que se marcho, en el apartamento de Shikamaru la vida era precaria, el Nara era tan flojo que no hacia compras, tampoco cocinaba se iba a comer todos los días a casa de su madre, no entendía para que carajos tenía ese apartamento.

Dos golpecitos en la puerta y la cabeza de Konohamaru asomándose por la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos —Hey viejo tienes una visita.

Naruto levanto la cabeza aburrido.

—Vaya que asistente más confianzudo.

El rubio se puso de pie sorprendido.

Konohamaru se disculpo haciendo un reverencia y salió dejándolos solos, la mujer camino con elegancia y tomo asiento frente al escritorio del rubio, luego examino la apariencia descuidada del Hokage, una barba insipiente y la ropa arrugada, la fémina arrugo la frente levemente, si había dos cosas que más le molestaban era la gente que no se preocupaba por lucir presentable y la impuntualidad.

—Deberías educar mejor a tus subordinados. —comento colocando ambas manos en los reposabrazos como toda una reina.

—¿Tía Mei?, ¿qué hace aquí? —pregunto extrañadísimo.

La Mizukage sonrió afable y luego hablo con voz terriblemente seria —ten más respeto muchacho que no tengo edad para ser tu tía.

Naruto se rasco la nuca, él aun no se acostumbraba al formalismo que conllevaba ser Hokage. —no me anunciaron su visita.

—No había necesidad, he venido de incognito, me acompañan dos de mis más fieles shinobis, —Naruto echo un vistazo por la ventana y vio que afuera estaban Chojuro y otro hombre de pelo negro, —¿cómo te con tu nueva vida?.

Naruto se rasco la nuca nuevamente. —nací para ser Hokage, de momento no he tenido problemas.

Ella sonrió —me alegro por ti, ¿y cómo esta Sakura?

Uzumaki sintió como si le dieran una patada en el hígado al recordar el rollo en que andaban, pero aun así sonrió ampliamente, —nos hemos casado, estamos felices, ¿usted cuando se casara?.

Mei entrecerró los ojos y un aurea asesina se apodero de ella, detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con esa palabra.

.

.

Sakura se despidió de la terapeuta, sin Naruto ya no tenía sentido seguir allí, se dirigió al hospital, pasó un par de horas operando y extrayendo el veneno de dos paciente que llegaron moribundos, Haruno a sus veinte años poseía los conocimientos de una veterana en el campo de la medicina, leía todo libro de medicina que caía en sus manos, siempre estaba dispuesta a aprender de los mayores, e incluso creaba sus propios métodos.

Su maestra Tsunade-sama llevaba varios meses fuera de Konoha en compañía de la fiel Shizune, había vuelto a sus andanzas de jugadora empedernida, la nieta de Hashirama quiso entregarle la dirección del hospital pero Sakura el rechazo alegando que prefería el trabajo practico. Así que la quinta, tendría que volver pronto porque Ino Yamanaka estaba que lloraba de tantos papeles que tenía que leer a diario.

La pelirosa salió de la sala de quirófano y se apoyo de la pared cerró los ojos y pensó en el hijo del cuarto Hokage. _"que voy hacer contigo Naruto, ¿porque me acosas a mi y no a Sasuke?"_

—Te juro que no aguanto más esto, ¿has sabido algo de Tsunade-sama?.

Sakura abrió los ojos y la miro con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, —¿No que querías ser más útil que yo?... lo eres ahora, no te quejes.

Ino resoplo, —en mala hora vine a aceptar este empleo, siento que malgasto mi vida encerrada en esa oficina, ¡que todos disfrutan la vida menos yo!.

—Sakura un ave mensajera te ha traído este mensaje. —le informo la recepcionista.

Haruno tomo el papel y Ino la vio sonreír, —tengo que marcharme, ¿puedes encargarte de mis pacientes?.

En otros tiempo Yamanaka se fuera negado, pero esta vez sonrió feliz —¡Claro!, me encantara volver a mi antiguo trabajo aunque sea por media tarde.

La pelirosa entro a su pequeña oficina se cambio de ropa y se fue directo a un restaurante, compro todo un banquete y se apresuro a llegar a su casa, ella y Naruto vivían cerca del bosque en una vivienda que el mismo Naruto había construido, alrededor de la casa había un jardín que ambos cuidaban como si fuera un tesoro. Cerró los ojos y aspiro el olor de la brisa, tierra mojada y hojas secas, le encantaba ese olor.

.

.

—Vaya, yo creí que vivías en la casa destinada a todos los Hokages. —comento Mei cuando vio el hogar del rubio.

La casa era mediana y no se veía muy lujosa, pero era una cabaña construida en su totalidad de madera, tenía muchas ventanas de vidrio con marcos de metal pintados de blanco, y en el porche estaban dos troncos redondos a cada lado de la puerta principal, que hacían de sillas improvisadas, Mei pensó en la humildad del joven, aun si la casa tenia buena pinta, daban ganas de quedarse allí.

—Sakura-chan y yo preferimos vivir aquí, construí esta casa con mis propias manos, no deje que nadie me ayudara. —explico con orgullo.

—¿Antes o después de casarse?. —pregunto curiosa.

Naruto fijo su vista en la casa y recordó la primera vez que trajo a Sakura a ese lugar.

Flash back

—¿Naruto que tiene de especial este lugar? —le pregunto Sakura mirando un terreno de tierra rojiza al borde del bosque, sin ninguna construcción o algo interesante.

Uzumaki paso un brazo por los hombros de su novia, —puede que ahora solo sea un peladero, sin nada especial, pero cambiara, construiré nuestra casa justo allí.

Sakura se sorprendió, —¿era en serio lo del terreno que habías comprado?, cielos Naruto debiste avisarme para poner dinero.

—Nada de eso Sakura-chan yo soy el hombre y los hombres deben poder sustentar una familia. —Respondió con seriedad, ella sonrió contemplado el terreno imaginado como seria la casa, —¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?

—¿Qué?.

—Que pasaran varios años hasta que tengamos vecinos.

—¿Eso qué tiene de bueno? —pregunto confundida.

Naruto sonrió con poniendo cara de pervertido y Sakura al comprender a lo que se refería sonrió negando con la cabeza —en serio Naruto, comienzo a pensar que solo te quieres casar por ese motivo.

Fin flash back

—Poco antes de casarnos. —respondió con algo de nostalgia en su voz.

—Se ve muy bonita desde aquí. —reconoció la Mizukage, claro que la casa no estaba a la altura de lo que ella esperaba, pero le agradaba la sencillez del rubio.

La casa era todavía más bonita por dentro, las paredes eran de troncos pulidos y barnizados, varios lienzos pintados por Sai adornaban las paredes, había una chimenea en la sala pero estaba apagada, solo la usaban en invierno, Mei recorrió con la vista el lugar, todo se veía muy arreglado, obviamente Sakura había llegado poco antes y había limpiado como loca, la pobre se daba una ducha express.

—¡Sakura-chan ya llegamos!. —grito desde la sala.

Haruno se apresuro a secarse el agua y a vestirse, se peino el cabello que procuro no mojarse, estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que alguien tan importante iba a visitarlos, también estaba emocionada con el hecho de que Naruto volviera a la casa, había pensado que lo mejor era resolver los problemas de la misma manera que siempre. Al desnudo.

Sakura bajo hasta la sala y luego de las presentaciones pasaron al comedor, los dos escoltas de la Mizukage se quedaron fuera custodiando la casa, Naruto estaba sorprendido por como Sakura había organizado todo y sacados las copas nuevas, algo que nunca hacia, había todo un banquete y él sabía que su esposa apenas estaba iniciando el curso de cocina, por lo que era obvio que había comprado todo.

—¿Tu cocinaste todo? —le pregunto Mei viendo las tres langosta en el centro de la mesa y el resto de la comida que no se veían nada sencillas de preparar.

Sakura se planteo la idea de mentir, —no, la verdad es que la compre, porque me dieron el mensaje muy tarde, —le lanzo una mirada enojada al rubio, —y no tenía tiempo para cocinar.

—La mande a tiempo, no tengo la culpa que esa ave tonta se extraviara en el camino o algo. —se defendió ofendido.

Mei levanto una ceja observándolos, —¿no me digan que vine en mal momento?, porque puedo irme a otro lugar.

—¡No, claro que no! —se apresuraron a responder ambos esposos.

—Misukage-sama, no tenemos ningún problema con que sus escoltas ocupen la mesa. —dijo Sakura.

—Iba a decir exactamente lo mismo. —opino Naruto.

Mei sonrió, —pero yo sí, voy a hablar de un tema que no me gusta para nada, y el cual prefiero mantener en secreto.

Mei prefirió dejar el tema para después de la comida, no quería que la comida le callera mal.

—Cómo fue que Naruto te pidió… pidió. —hizo una pausa le costaba decir la palabra.

Pero aunque no la pronunciara los tres sabía sobre que hablaba.

Flash Back

Se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro en el humilde apartamento de Naruto, una mesa los separaba, pero para Sakura lo que los separaba eran las semanas en que Naruto se iba a cumplir misiones él solo, no encontraba ningún motivo para recargarse con misiones que los mantenía separados tanto tiempo, si era por el dinero el apartamento seguía igual de arruinado.

Observo a su novio el cual parecía con la mente en otro lugar, como si estuviera preocupado por algo. Sakura soltó los palillos chinos y dejando el plato de comida sobre la mesa le pregunto tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

—¿Porque dejarte de pedirme citas? —no era solo una pregunta, parecía mas bien un reproche.

Naruto la miro y ruborizándose levemente respondió. —es que quiero pedirte algo mucho más grande y no sé como decírtelo.

Sakura se sonrojo, —Naruto te dije que no hare eso hasta q...

—Lo sé Sakura-chan —la interrumpió antes de que empezara a regañarlo.

—No sé cómo hacerlo, —comento frotándose la barbilla con aire pensativo, —quizás deba practicar antes de hacerlo contigo.

—¡¿Queeee?! —Se escandalizo ella, —¿y me lo dices en mi cara?, —gruño con una vena punzando en su frente.

El rubio estaba demasiado enfrascado en su dilema como para notar que Sakura había malinterpretado sus palabras.

—Solo lo hare y listo, ya me contaras que te pareció.

Sakura estaba a punto de echar humo por los oídos —si lo haces con otra será lo último que hagas. —le advirtió aun sin creer el descaro de su novio.

—¿Eh?, ¿otra?, ¿de qué hablas?. —pregunto confundido.

—No te hagas el imbécil, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza más confundido, —Sakura-chan, no sé que de hablas, yo solo quiero que veas esto.

Comenzó a bajar el zipper de su chaqueta naranja y ella entrecerró los ojos desconfiada. —¿Qué demonios haces?.

"_Primero me insinúa que va a practicar el sexo con otras y ahora pretender desnudarse frente a mi". _

—¡Basta Naruto!. —le grito enfurecida.

Pero él la ignoro, entonces ella aparto la vista y Uzumaki se quito la chaqueta, la prenda cayó al suelo —¡mírame Sakura-chan!.

Sakura levanto la cara al mismo tiempo que un puño para noquearlo por pervertido, pero lo que vio la hizo frenarse de golpe. Naruto tenía en su mano un sencillo anillo de oro con una pequeña piedra de jade incrustado en el centro, en la franela negra tenía pegado un papel con autoadhesivo que decía, "¿Te casarías conmigo Sakura-chan?"

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron, su pulso se acelero y se mordió el labio para reprimir la multitud de sentimientos que afloraban en su pecho. Las manos de Naruto sudaban y el estomago lo tenía revuelto de puros nervios, al ver que ella no hablaba se apresuro a decir.

—¡Espera Sakura-chan aun no me rechaces, sino te gusta el anillo lo cambiare por otro!, demonios debí elegir el otro, pero es que no tenía mucho dinero y enton…

—Baka, —lo atajo en seco, Naruto se asusto mas, —el anillo esta perfecto. —tomo la sortija y sin prestarle mucha atención a la joya lo beso en los labios, y el beso les supo salado por las lagrimas de felicidad de la joven.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si te casaras conmigo? —musito con voz suave, aun con sus manos en la cintura de su novia.

Ella se probó el anillo y lo observo con admiración, la piedra era del mismo color de sus ojos, era un modelo sencillo pero precioso, pero lo más importante era lo que implicaba llevar ese anillo. —realmente no se me ocurre una razón para negarme.

—¿De-de veras Sakura-chan?

Ella tomo uno de los marcadores que estaban en la mesa, ahora comprendía porque estaban allí, con marcador en mano escribió en el papel que tenia pegado él en la franela, justo debajo de la pregunta del rubio, puso dos letras "si".

Naruto leyó la respuesta y la abrazo conmovido, ella apoyo la frente en la del joven y susurro —a veces, solo a veces sabes cómo pedir las cosas.

—Eso es porque soy muy listo, sabía que con lo quebrado que estoy no aceptarías a menos que lograra conmoverte. —explico con aire presumido.

—Hup, no presumas, —se libero del abrazo y se sentó en el mueble, —estas quebrado porque no cobras tus misiones, me encanta que seas tan colaborador, pero ahora que nos casemos tendrás que darle valor monetario a tus misiones, porque no pienso mantenerte.

El rubio sonrió y ocupo el lugar que estaba vacío al lado de la kunoichi —Se hará como usted mande futura señora Uzumaki, te construiré una casa grande para nosotros ya verás.

—Ya veremos si eso es verdad.

—Ya compre el terreno Sakura-chan. —le informo alegremente.

Eso la sorprendió y Naruto le prometió que mañana la llevaría a verlo. Se besaron de nuevo, ahora si tenía motivos para besarlo.

—Err, Sakura-chan ya que estamos comprometidos... podríamos, hup, ya sabes.

Sakura lo observo en silencio, había mantenido a raya al chico durante tres años, y eso conllevaba mucho esfuerzo mental y hormonal, a ella también a veces le entraban unas ganas locas porque Naruto la tocara, pero sabía que si empezaban no podrían detenerse.

Mientras Haruno pensaba, él la miraba con ojos suplicantes y hasta junto ambas manos como si estuviera orando —Ok, haremos como si lo hiriéramos pero no lo haremos de verdad.

—¿Eh?,—balbuceo sin entender.

Fin flash back

—¿Matrimonio? —completo Sakura, Mei asintió. —Naruto fue muy creativo, hizo una nota de esas que hacen en las películas románticas.

—Hey, que no me la copie, me rompí el coco pensando hasta que se me ocurrió eso. —se defendió, las dos mujeres sonrieron. —¿cuál es ese tema que la trajo a Konoha y no quiere que sus guardaespaldas se enteren?. —pregunto suspicazmente.

Mei se limpio lentamente la boca con la servilleta, sus escoltas ya sospechaban la idea de su Mizukage, solo que ninguno se atrevía a comentar nada frente a su jefa.

—Hay una ley en Kirigakure que exige que después de cierta edad, el kage líder de la aldea, debe estar, —hizo una pausa le costaba decir la palabra, joder se quedaba atorada en su garganta.

—¿Casarse?. —la ayudo Sakura, Mei asintió.

—Sino hago eso seré revocada de mi cargo.

Los tres guardaron silencio un momento, Haruno se preguntaba si había venido a buscar un marido a Konoha, _"¿si tiene que casarse no es mejor que lo hiciera con alguien de __Kirigakure?", "¿preferiblemente con alguien a quien ella ame?"._ Pensaba mientras observaba discretamente a la Mizukage.

Para Sakura estaba claro que Mei era una mujer muy atractiva, debía tener al menos una cola de hombre interesados en ella, pero claro no todos podrían ser candidatos, una kage tan poderosa debía casarse con un hombre que este a su altura.

El único que estaba a su nivel en Konoha era. —Naruto por kami-sama córtala con la herramienta.

Mei no podía dejar de verlos como un par de niños, el rubio obviamente no sabía cómo caerle a la langosta, estaba más que frustrado, dejo aquel bicho en el plato y ataco el resto de los platillos.

Las mujeres lo observaron un momento y una duda surgió en la cabeza del joven, —¿a qué cierta edad se supone que debe casarse?, ¿cuántos años tiene usted?

Mei volvió a activar su modo asesino y Naruto trago grueso, pero fue Sakura quien lo regañó, —si será entrometido, eso que te importa.

—Pero porque, ella se nota que tiene más de. —Sakura te tapo la boca rápidamente.

Y sin soltarlo le pregunto a la pelirroja, —¿quiere una lista de los hombres solteros de Konoha?

—Solo de los ninja de más confianza, también que sean guapos, si me voy a sacrificar al menos que valga la pena. —respondió con resignación.


	5. El Teorema de la Mizukage

N/A: ¡Hola feliz 2014!, estoy en una buena racha de inspiración y se me han ocurrido un montón de historias que ya iré publicando, espero que también las apoyen XD. Quiero agradecer a: **AnaKarenDDLH****, ****maxuel95****, ****kidloco****, ****Kumikoson4****, ****JustOneMorePerson****, ****GIZETLEO** y **Guest** por sus reviews, aquí un nuevo capítulo.

* * *

"**Orgullo Naranja" **

**by ASUKA02**

**Cap. 5: El Teorema de la Mizukage**

**.**

**.**

La cena con la Mizukage se alargo tanto que cuando salieron de la cabaña ya era de noche, Sakura y Naruto le habían ofrecido a Mei el cuarto de huéspedes, la mujer acepto de buena manera, buscar una posada a esa hora sería complicado, además no quería levantar sospechas por andar con dos guardaespaldas.

Chojuro y Keiro se turnaban para cuidar la puerta de la Mizukage, por más que ella le insistió que descansaran, solo Chojuro acepto tumbarse en el sofá y solo unos minutos.

Mei estaba instalada en la habitación y mientras ella revisaba los expedientes de varios ninjas de Konoha, en el cuarto de al lado Naruto al fin tomaba una ducha como dios manda, se estregaba el jabón en el pecho cuando Sakura abrió la cortina del baño repentinamente.

—Aquí está el champo. —le dijo suavemente.

El rubio estaba desnudo pero no se cubrió, dejo que el agua le callera en la cabeza aplastando su pelo rubio, acepto el producto rosando los dedos de la pelirosa, un deseo arrebatador casi lo hace tirar del brazo de su esposa y meterla bajo el agua para no dejar de besarla, pero sabía que eso la coronaria como vencedora.

"_Bebo ser fuerte",_ se ánimo para resistir la tentación.

—Gracias. —le respondió amablemente.

—Aféitate, mañana recortare tu cabello. —le comunico ella.

Naruto asintió lentamente, se sentía muy excitado como para fingir ser frio con ella, nadie más tocaba el cabello del rubio que Sakura, estaban íntimamente ligados a muchas cosas. Sakura salió del baño y luego de la habitación, los dos ninjas se pusieron de pie apenas la vieron.

—Descuiden pueden descansar todo lo que quieran, Naruto ha colocado sellos ocultos en todo el área, si alguien entra a nuestro terreno lo sabremos apenas pongan un pie.

—¿Como lo sabremos? —se atrevió a preguntar Chojuro.

Sakura sonrió —Algo explotara.

Haruno se dirigió a la cocina y Keiro la siguió con la vista, —es una mujer muy guapa. —comento con una sonrisa boba.

Sakura regreso pronto con dos platos de comida que les ofreció y luego volvió a entrar a su habitación, —ahora sí creo que estoy enamorado. —volvió a comentar Keiro, era un joven de la misma edad de Naruto y muy enamoradizo.

—Es la esposa del Hokage. —le recordó Chojuro.

—Retiro lo dicho.

.

.

Cuando Sakura entro a la habitación Naruto se secaba el cabello con una toalla, ya se había puesto su pijama de rayas, Sakura noto la colchoneta que estaba a un lado de la cama y levanto una ceja, ella en serio había pensado que dormirían juntos.

Naruto dejo la toalla en la silla y se tumbo en la colchoneta, Sakura resistió las ganas de ordenarle que devolviera la toalla al baño, Naruto era como un niño pequeño en muchas cosas, a veces sentía como que lo estaba criando en vez de ser su pareja. Haruno hizo el trabajo de llevar la toalla al baño y regreso con una idea en mente.

—Creo que La Mizukage haría una bonita pareja con Kakashi-sensei. —comento tranquilamente.

Naruto se descubrió la cabeza y lo que vio lo hizo olvidar lo que iba a decir, Sakura tenía una de sus hermosas piernas sobre la silla frente al espejo, se aplicaba crema corporal y para terminar de empeorar la situación para el Uzumaki, no tenía mucha ropa encima. Ella acostumbraba a dormir con un pijama de tela de algodón, que no era nada sexy, según ella la lencería de encaje le causaba picazón, otras veces dormía desnuda, eso le gustaba mucho a Naruto, porque entonces no dormían nada.

Pero en esta ocasión llevaba puesta una pequeña bata de seda blanca, tan corta que sería un pecado no admirar su cuerpo, la garganta de Naruto se le seco y trato de tramitar saliva, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hablar.

—Err… no creo que a Kakashi-sensei le guste que lo ofrezcas como un cordero.

Ella soltó una risotada y cambio de pierna, ahora con la atención de su esposo sobre su cuerpo, aplico la crema lentamente como si lo invitara a participar, Naruto la observo embobado durante un largo minuto, luego soltó el aire de sus pulmones y dijo.

—Que descanses Sakura-chan voy a dormir.

Se tapo de pies a cabeza con la sabana y Sakura bufo, —¿en serio vas a dormir en el suelo?.

Volvió a descubrir su cabeza —Si, hasta que me digas que oculta Sasuke.

Sakura entro a la cama enojada, —Sasuke, Sasuke, solo piensas en Sasuke.

—Solo quiero saber que le pasa a mi mejor amigo.

—¡No le pasa nada!. —Respondió obstinada, —entra a la cama. —le ordeno perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Me contaras lo de Sasuke? —pregunto intentando negociar.

—No. —contesto secamente.

—Bien, entonces duerme sola, ojala y un duende te jale las patas y te lleve lejos a una de sus cuevas donde hay duendes por montones. —masculló entre dientes.

—Oh, gracias por tus buenos deseos. —respondió con ironía, echo un vistazo a toda la habitación y de pronto desconfiaba hasta de las sombras.

Naruto soltó una risita burlona, sabía que Sakura le tenía miedo a los duendes, más que él a los fantasmas y a las inyecciones. Haruno agarro su almohada y sin permiso del rubio se acostó junto a él, metiéndose bajo las sabanas del rubio, eso quería él, eso logro.

—Cobarde. —se mofo.

—Estúpido. —gruño tapándose la cabeza con las sabanas.

—Luego no te quejes si amaneces adolorida. —replico dándole la espalda.

—¿Olvidas que he dormido millones de veces en el suelo? —le susurro abrazándolo, pegando todo su cuerpo a él, Naruto suspiro y pronto sintió las manos de Sakura acariciándole el abdomen bajo la camisa.

Ya que dormiría en el suelo, aprovecharía para reconquistar a su rubio.

—No va a pasar. —le advirtió Naruto con voz seria.

—¿Que no va a pasar?. —le pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

—No me vas a seducir, para que olvide todo el asunto que te traes con Sasuke.

Ella resoplo, —si no te estoy haciendo nada.

—Lo haces y está mal, se supone que estamos enojados. —dijo tratando de sonar duro, pero le costaba un mundo tratarla así.

Ella lo hizo volverse, —no querido, tu eres él que está enojado, yo no, —le aclaro mientras iba desabotonando la camisa de su esposo, se acerco a su oído para susúrrale —nunca lo hemos hecho en el piso.

Naruto vibro de pies a cabeza y su amigo en sus pantalones comenzó a despertar cuando ella le mordió le lóbulo de la oreja y comenzó a besar su cuello.

—No te afeitaste. —comento al sentir sus mejillas rasposas.

—No soy tu esclavo para obedecerte. —murmuro tratando de mantener su orgullo.

Sakura lo beso intensamente en la boca, —no me des ideas, —lo volvió a besar y Naruto respondía un rato y luego volvía a intentar resistirse.

—Espera… Sakura-chan, cuéntame… lo de Sasuke. —cada vez sonaba menos creíble.

De nuevo lo beso penetrando con su lengua la boca de su marido, acomodando su cuerpo sobre él, —Sakura-chan. —Susurro apenas pudo respirar, —Sasuke…

Sakura movió sus caderas rosando el miembro del rubio, excitándolo todavía más, lo hizo varias veces hasta que Sasuke desapareció de la mente del rubio, Naruto la apretó de las caderas y movió su pelvis simulado una penetración, Sakura jadeo y le mordió el cuello, la mandíbula, los hombros, a él le encantaba que ella lo mordiera, lo volvía loco sentir sus dientes sobre su piel.

Metió la mano en pantalón del Hokage y apretándole ligeramente el miembro, soplo en el oído el rubio. —¿vas a quedarte sin hacer nada?

El rubio noto que Sakura había sacado al aire su dura hombría y la acariciaba con más ímpetu, nunca había visto a su esposa tan decidida a tener relaciones, por lo general era él quien le insistía con aquello, excepto las veces que ella se metía a la cama sin nada de ropa con la excusa de que tenía mucho calor.

Naruto aparto la tanga de su esposa y justo cuando iba a penetrarla reacciono. —luego no creerás que sigo enojado.

—Te creeré, lo prometo.

El jinchuriki la atrajo de la nuca y la beso en la boca arrastrándola a un mundo de placeres, Sakura se deslizo en su hombría, de un momento a otro Naruto se descubrió a si mismo embistiendo con fuerza a su esposa, ¿qué clases de hombre era si a la primera se dejaba seducir?

Sakura trataba de no gemir, pero Naruto se movía como su salvaje y le era imposible no jadear, con sus manos recorría todo el cuerpo de su mujer, seguían medio vestidos. Se sentó con ella sobre sus caderas, Sakura levanto los brazos y él le saco la bata dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

Los apretó ligeramente arrancándole un suspiro, los besos provocándole un enorme placer a la joven, Sakura estiro el cuello disfrutando de todas esas sensaciones, Naruto roso con sus dedos la garganta de su mujer hasta humedecer sus dedos con la saliva de su esposa, ella le mordió los dedos y de nuevo esa necesidad imparable de moverse dentro de ella lo domino.

Se acomodo sobre su cuerpo y Haruno le revolvía el cabello mientras se hundía dentro de ella con fuerza. Gozaron durante un rato de ese momento, pero la naturaleza demandaba terminar, al cabo de un rato Naruto se derramo dentro y Sakura lo beso profundamente…

El rubio se tumbo a su lado y la pelirrosa se acurruco en su pecho, —te amo. —le susurro ella.

Naruto contemplo el techo, —a veces lo dudo. —murmuro.

—El problema de Sasuke es una tontería, algo psicológico, no debes preocuparte por eso.

—¿Como no hacerlo?, es mi mejor amigo.

—Soy tu esposa, ¿eso es menos importante?.

Un minuto después se durmió esperando la respuesta, con cuidado de no despertarla se levanto y la acostó en la cama, la arropo con las sabanas y se echo a dormir a su lado.

Si Sasuke tenía un problema psicológico él iba a ayudarlo y apoyarlo.

.

.

Naruto despertó al escuchar la risa de su esposa afuera en el jardín, abrió los ojos perezosamente y al verse acostado en la cama, recordó todo lo que habían hecho en la noche, —Demonios me a engatusado.

Salió de la cama y entro al baño de buen humor, incluso silbaba mientras orinaba en el inodoro, —vamos pipí rasengan.

Afuera Sakura le mostraba el jardín a la Mizukage mientras conversaban sobre trivialidades, —entonces tú y Naruto se reconciliaron. —dijo Mei no era una pregunta más bien un comentario.

Sakura enrojeció al recordar que la habitación que le habían ofrecido a la Kage, era la que estaba al lado de la suya, —Oh. —fue lo único que escapo de sus labios. —¿hicimos ruido?, lo siento. —se disculpo muy avergonzada.

—La verdad es que igual no tenía sueño, estuve hasta la madrugada leyendo los expedientes de los shinobis que me pasaron.

—¿Tiene algún favorito? —pregunto urgida por cambiar el tema, y alejar la conversación sobre su noche de pasión con el rubio.

Mei hizo un gesto de fastidio con la boca, ella siempre se mostraba sonriente, pero el tema de casarse la ponía de muy mal humor.

—No termine de leer, estoy dando tiempo a ver si consigo que los consejeros de Kiri se aburren del tema y me dejan gobernar en paz.

—¿Porque no se quiere casar? —las palabras salieron demasiado rápido de su boca como para poder detenerlas.

Mei camino alrededor de los tulipanes, se veía hermosa sin su traje de Mizukage, estaba vestida con una ropa informar un vestido color verde y un sombrero para cubrirse del sol, ella siempre vestía elegante.

—Podría enumerar un montón de motivos, pero lo voy a resumir en un teorema de la vida, que no creo en el matrimonio.

—¿Eh?, ¿solo eso?, no cree y listo, ¿porque no creen en el matrimonio?, ¿ya estuvo casada?.

—No conozco a nadie que sea feliz estando casado, absolutamente nadie. —afirmo con certeza.

A Sakura no le cuadraba esa historia quería saber más, no podía pasar el tema simplemente, quería una historia detallada, quería saber sobre la vida de esta mujer tan influyente en el mundo shinobi.

—¿Que paso con aquel Uchiha? —pregunto Mei.

—¿Sasuke? —Pregunto aun sin olvidar el tema anterior, —está en una misión fuera de la aldea. —¿le interesa como pretendiente?, seria genial si se lo llevara lejos de aquí. —agrego medio en broma, medio en serio, más en serio que broma.

Mei sonrió. —Está bastante guapo ese Uchiha, pero no confió en los traidores.

Ese comentario enojo a Sakura, porque Sasuke después de todo era su amigo. Mei podría acostarse mil veces con ese Uchiha pero jamás se quedaría dormida con él cerca, no confiaba para nada en ese chico.

Mei necesitaba un marido que aceptara sus órdenes sin chistar, no planeaba estar casada mucho tiempo.

—Bien, Sasuke está descartado, ¿qué le parece Kakashi-sensei?.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Sakura ha postulado a Kakashi, pero hay tantos shinobis en Konoha, que la Mizukage no lo logra decidirse. Nuestro rubio favorito esta sediento poco a poco, resulto muy débil antes su esposita, a ver como avanza esta historia. Comenten que les pareció el capitulo.


End file.
